We Aren't All Who You Think We Are
by Angsty Porcupine
Summary: (description coming soon)


**Third Person POV**

September first, 1991

On Hoe Road Plymouth, England, there stands a house that is built into the cliff face in front of the crashing waves of the ocean. Stairs that are built into the stone, lead down to the door, while being secured by iron rails so any visitors won't be knocked off their feet and be dragged into the ocean. The outside of the house was painted white and a few windows were outlined with red. In front of the house led another flight of stairs that led down to a dock that contained a tidal pool area. Leading into the house is mostly covered in stone; further into the house, under the ground people walk on, there are a lot more wooden furniture and more rooms. There are three bedrooms and each one had it's own bathroom and walk-in closet. The master bedroom, that is made entirely of wood lies at the end abrupt end of the hall.

The sun had only started poking its brightly yellow face over the water's surface. One person was actively up and about, while the others were sluggish in the early morning hours. One of the member of the family was against awakening at such an ungodly hour, and her name, is Idona Strange.

A woman with greying blonde and sea green eyes sat on the edge of a bed that was located in the middle of the room, on it was Idona who was cocooned in blankets. "Wakey wakey, it's time zu get up." The woman said, gently shaking the cocoon, although both actions barely reached the girl's consciousness. The woman sighed, having expected not to get a response; she stood up from the bed, pulled out her wand, and swished it towards the bed. The blanket that cocooned the girl started to lift up into the air, as the blankets floated upwards, they started to unravel around Idona and she fell out of them.

"Ah! Mutti!" She screeched as she plummeted towards her bed, now fully awake. Her already messy golden blonde hair was sticking out every which way from bouncing on her bed before she sat up, her body full of adrenaline from literally falling from her sleeping state into a waking state.

Her mother just stood their smiling in that way that shows she's laughing on the inside. "Tut mir leid, Id, but when you didn't even wake up from me coming close zu you, I knew that you wouldn'ta woken up on time. You need zu hurry up an get showered so we aren't late for the train." She said as she started leaving the room.

Idona groaned and got up, went over to her dresser and grabbed a change of clothes, making sure not to trip on her pile of luggage and hopping into the shower. Half an hour passed, by the time Idona was done in the bathroom, her shoulder length blonde hair was neatly brushed and she wore a light grey and maroon striped blouse and an ankle length maroon skirt that hung loosely around her legs.

Idona walked into her bedroom and started pushing bits of her luggage pile out of her room and into the living room across from the kitchen. Her mother was standing in the kitchen, with a plate of black pudding, some liverwurst, and a roll of hörnchen next to a glass cup of chilled red liquid. In the opposite room of the kitchen, sitting, although more like laying, on the couch is Idona's father, with his messy, shoulder length, golden blonde hair and brilliant icy blue eyes thats seemed to glow, bringing attention to the dark circles that surround his eyes.

"Guten morgen Id." The hypnotic baritone voice coming from her father, as he dunked a corner of hörnchen into a mug of similar but slightly thicker red liquid.

"Guten morgen Vatti. I'm surprised zu see you awake this early. If you want you can go back zu bett." Idona said, knowing her father is even less of a morning person than she is. She grabbed the plate that her mother prepared for her.

"Nah, Ich bin gut, if I went back zu bett, I'd miss out on my morning kiss." He gave her a tired grin, which Idona returned and sat down at the dining table to start eating her breakfast.

Her mother brought out the rest of Idona's luggage from her room and came back out with Idona's older brother who had been awake. He had short blonde hair and sea green eyes with even darker circles, around the eyes, than his father.

"Oh? I didn't know you were still awake Wil." Idona stated when she noticed him emerge from the depths of his room.

"I've not been asleep Iddy." He replied in his smooth baritone voice.

"Still working on your book?"

"Yeah, I'm really close to finishing it." He headed towards the kitchen and heated up a cup of milk.

"If only Mar was home, we'd have a complete family breakfast." Idona joked as Wil sat next to her, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, well you'll be able to have dinner with him. Today's your big day afterall." Wilhelm sipped on his warm beverage, Idona's smile immediately fell.

"You don't have to remind me." She slumped her shoulders, dreading leaving home. She couldn't stand not having the protection of one of her parents being with her at all times.

Noticing Idona's mood change, Wilhelm pats her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll like it there. Trust me." He tries to cheer her up, slightly succeeding as she makes a smile back at him.

"Ok." Breakfast soon ended and everyone gathered around the door where Idona, her luggage, and her mother stood.

"Are you ready?" Idona's father asked, leaning down to the short girl's height. Idona shook her head no, and grasped at his large fingers with her small hands. He smiled gently at her "Don't worry bout a thing Iddy. Your big brother will be there to greet you and I'll come an' visit you every once in awhile. Does that sound good?" This time Idona nodded. "Now don't forget, praesidium a sol."

"Praesidium a sol." Idona repeated, feeling the harsh heat from the light of the sun lighten on her skin to a point she almost couldn't notice it.

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead, she kissed his cheek before backing up to let his second oldest son a chance to say goodbye to the young eleven year old.

"I promise you'll like Hogwarts. Sure there are a lot of people that you could do without, but it'll be that way throughout the rest of your life. But don't worry, when you get old enough and skilled enough, you can do anything. Even get back at anyone that makes you upset." Wil winked at her. "Although that's suppose to be my and Mar's job." Idona smiled at her protective brother. "Just don't sweat a thing, and you'll do fine." Wil pulled Idona into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground a little before putting her back down.

"Ok, and make sure to send me your books when you finish them. I like them." Idona said, smiling up to her brother.

"You'll be the first to read them." He smirks before taking a step back from the door, standing next to his dad again.

"You ready to go Idona?" Idona's mother asked.

"I guess." She looked up and shrugged, a small smile still present on her face.

"Ok, I'll be back hun, and make sure to get at least some sleep Wilhelm." She said to the two males. She tapped the pile of Idona's luggage as they disappeared into thin air, then she opened the door and walked out of the house.

"Ich liebe dich." Both males said in their sweet baritone voices, as Idona stepped out of the house.

She looked back and gave a sad smile. "Ich liebe dich auch." She hurried up the stairs, refusing to look back now because she knew she wouldn't be able to leave if she did.

The short blonde girl followed her mother up the stone stairs, holding onto the rails as she saw the waves slowly start creeping up to almost reach them. Once at the top, she accidentally kicked something and tripped but caught herself before she fully fell over. She looked back to see that her luggage was already up and on a dolly, although she didn't remember them being there a second ago.

"Mutti, did you do that?" She asked, looking up at her mother, who was smiling.

"Yes I did, and eventually you'll learn how to do similar things as well." She grabbed hold of the dolly and started pushing it towards the train station.

Once they boarded a train, they sat for a good three hours before finally arriving in King's Landing. It didn't take long for them to reach Platform 9 ¾ , as her mother knew exactly where to go from having taken her two other children to the same train station. They passed through the portway with almost half an hour to stretch out before boarding more trains. That's when Idona's mother pulled out a small package from her pocket.

"What's that mutti?" Idona asked, her sole attention on the little box instead of all of the strangers surrounding them both.

"This is just a little gift that me and your father got for all three of you. This is the last piece to the link. Make sure to keep it with you, always." She gave the little package to Idona who opened it immediately, carefully unwrapping the paper that surrounded it. Inside was a box covered in felt, which held a necklace with a silver chain and a silver and gold clockwork pocket watch looking locket. Idona's mother showed her how to open the locket to reveal two circular mirrors on either side of the locket. "If you ever need our help, or want to see any of us again, just open this locket, look into the mirror and say one of our names. We'll always pick up." She finished, a smile etched into her face, although her eyes were slowly starting to water and turn red.

"Thank you so much Mutti." Idona said as she stared deep into the mirrors, before she looked up and a knot formed in her throat.

Now, of all times, her strong mother was getting emotional as her baby girl was about to leave home. She should be used to it by now, but knowing how shy and small Idona is compared to how her boys were, she couldn't help but worry about how people at Hogwarts are going to treat her. Not everyone was kind, and even more disliked halfbreeds, something that has never come to light to many people outside of the family these past thirty years.

"Make sure that you remain safe, don't break rules, and contact us if you need anything." Her voice cracked as she spoke to her daughter, droplets were slowly starting to free themselves from her eyes as she embraced her child tightly. As she held her blonde child close to her, she felt the shoulders she was holding start to quiver a bit, she couldn't bring herself to look down, knowing that the precious baby in her arms was crying. After a long while of hugging and calming nerves, the blonde woman let go of Idona, although she didn't mirror the action. "Come on Idona, you can do it, be strong and never give up." She rubbed the child's back until she felt the grip around her waist loosen and Idona finally pulled away. Her sclera became slightly pink, and the dark circles that haunt every member of her family, doesn't help hide the brilliant ice blue eyes that Idona was born with.

Idona's luggage had already been taken care of, as the conductor started blowing the warning whistle for all Hogwart attendants to board the train, Idona begrudgingly left her mother to find an empty seat, her hand grasping the locket that she received as if her life depended on it.


End file.
